


[九诺九] 李秀满老师您磕错cp了

by irregular_jojo



Series: [群像] 李秀满老师您磕错cp了 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 又是个来自梦里的脑洞，后半段沙雕到没有任何逻辑，梦回2018的产物。极圈到不能再极圈，但是我梦里就是眼睁睁的看着他俩谈恋爱...钱锟的出场率挺高，还有几句话的李马克和李永钦，狗狗本人的狗狗文学？点进来收获狗狗自己产的狗粮
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Jeno
Series: [群像] 李秀满老师您磕错cp了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040457
Kudos: 1





	[九诺九] 李秀满老师您磕错cp了

所以是什么时候喜欢上那个侧脸锋利得像希腊雕塑一般的弟弟呢？金廷祐今天不知道是第多少次问了自己。

那个弟弟身边有和他一起长大的竹马，还有他玩的很好的别的亲故们。金廷祐觉得有些丧气，他不管怎么样都不会喜欢自己的吧。虽然关系还可以，但是说到底两个人只在宿舍和练习室见到，就算同台了也不见得会有任何互动。

所以，要趁着弟弟和队友们去拍综艺的时候，趁机整理好自己的心情。如果可以整理好再也不喜欢了那自然是最好，如果实在是忘不掉，那就索性把感情都藏在心里再也不要提了。

至少金廷祐是这么打算的，也是这么做的。

·

李帝努觉得有点奇怪，平常聊天聊得挺好的漂亮哥哥怎么这几天一直都没有给自己发信息呢？明明平常漂亮哥哥谁都很黏着。虽然私下里关系还不错，但是在要把18个人都照到的镜头里两个人经常挨不到一起去，所以想互动也没有办法。

漂亮哥哥这几天好像没有行程啊，李帝努挠了挠自己的头发，重新把手机上的聊天界面刷新了一下。看到还是没有来自漂亮哥哥任何信息，所以李帝努决定直接给漂亮哥哥发信息。

李帝努有一点点不开心，总感觉心里空空的。不过旁边的助理姐姐已经在叫自己，所以李帝努还是放下了手机冲着正在打闹的梦梦们走了过去。

·

金廷祐看到李帝努给他发的消息了，但是狠了狠心还是没点开。住在一起的钱锟也发现了这个弟弟这几天连饭量都变小了不少，平常蒸饭都不够金廷祐和黄旭熙造的，这两天黄旭熙说自己都吃撑了结果还有剩的。

钱锟觉得自己就是老妈子的命，照顾梦梦们已经很累心了，结果这里还有个以为自己缩起来别人就看不到的大型犬弟弟也需要照顾。钱锟叹了口气，还是决定牺牲自我，作为明灯给弟弟们照亮前行的路。

“廷祐最近有什么烦恼的事情吗？这几天怎么无精打采的呀？”

“哥呀，我决定放弃自己喜欢的人了，现在正好趁着他不在整理心情。”

钱锟：[surprised pikachu.jpg](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/mobile/000/027/475/Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_11.02.15_AM.jpg)

钱锟事后表示：心情很复杂，主要就是后悔。我真没想到我能关心出这么大一个瓜，我以为顶多就是孩子最近工作训练压力太大累了，或者是因为无限扩张的企划被骂了。结果是正在结束单恋？？廷祐有喜欢的对象也就算了，喜欢的居然是队里的人，队里也就算了居然还是梦梦里面的未成年？我好累，虽然很想做靠谱的哥哥，把坚实的臂膀给弟弟们靠，但是我真的累了。傻帽给的钱真的不够我每天这么心累，今天又在思念正和127活动但是非常乖巧给个手机就能活的董昀昀。

·

连迟钝的忙内都有问李帝努是不是出了什么事就意味着，李帝努这几天的情绪是真的肉眼可见的低落。李马克忙里偷闲和李楷灿从127的行程中挤出了一点时间和梦梦们一起录综艺，结果弟弟们都被李帝努的情绪连带着有点紧张，作为大半个梦梦的队长，李马克决定像他泰容哥那样挑起队长的担子。

“帝努呀，你这几天怎么心情不好？有什么我们可以做的吗？毕竟咱们还在录节目，不管是谁都不能黑着脸录呀对不对...”

“有一个很亲近的哥哥一直没有回信息，但是又怕打扰到他所以不敢给他打电话。有点担心。”

“鸭肝，嗯... 那有什么我们可以帮你做的吗？” 李马克挠了挠头发，毕竟他从来没有遇到过这种问题。

“没关系的马克哥，我知道我这几天表现得不太好，我会在接下来的录制里控制好自己情绪的。”

“不过你是喜欢这个哥哥吗？” 李马克突然打了个直线球。

“啊？？我喜欢这个哥哥... 吗？”

李帝努：是谁说马克哥迟钝又懵还呆的？这哥就他娘的是个天才。不愧是跟泰容哥混过，能面不改色地写出唱出小黄歌的马克哥。我李帝努，佩服，respect，尊敬就俩字。

·

李帝努突然回到宿舍的时候，金廷祐正趿拉着拖鞋去准备嚯嚯醒钱锟求投喂，毕竟金廷祐这几天都没吃好睡好，刚把情绪发泄出去现在一下子就感觉到了饿。

李帝努风风火火闯地进来，抓住了还有些懵的金廷祐，语速比李马克平常rap还得快上一点，“哥，你能不能听我说几句话。” 话音刚落也没等金廷祐真的给出个什么答案，李帝努就盯着金廷祐的眼睛继续说了下去。

“我这几天没收到哥的消息真的很担心，我一直在想是不是被哥讨厌了。录节目的时候也录不好，差点儿就被作家姐姐他们骂说摆臭脸，但是我是真的特别特别特别担心是廷祐哥。我知道我现在还小，我也知道哥现在没有固定队所以很没有安全感，我更知道哥和我之间差距真的很大很大。” 

金廷祐被眼前的萨摩耶弟弟唬的一愣一愣的，狗狗着急的说着说着还急红了眼眶，本来还在疯狂摇摆的尾巴突然垂了下去，喘了口气继续牢牢地抓着哥哥的手说着话。“我知道哥身边有很多别的靠谱的哥哥弟弟，但是哥能不能给我一个机会。我不想再做哥的弟弟了，我想让哥也看到我靠谱的一面，想让哥看到我也一直在成长着，想让哥看到我闪闪发亮的一面。”

“我真的好喜欢哥哥呀。”

金廷祐怀里突然钻进了一个热乎乎的萨摩耶，狗狗有些粗重的呼吸打在金廷祐的锁骨上，自己的腰也被狗狗使劲搂着。金廷祐虽然有点懵，还是伸出了手揉了揉狗狗的后脖颈，“帝努呀，你不是该在录制吗？怎么突然跑回来了？”

“因为不想再忍受了。想听到哥哥的答复，不管是什么样的都可以，但是一定要哥哥亲口告诉我。” 狗狗的声音有点发闷，“有马克哥在前面顶着，我就先溜回来了，所以听哥哥告诉我之后还要赶快赶回去准备明天的录制。”

金廷祐叹了口气，决定为自己勇敢一次。把狗狗的脸从自己的颈窝捧了起来，用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭萨摩耶的鼻尖。

“我也喜欢帝努。”

·

钱锟：现在的心情依旧是后悔，非常后悔。当时已经被金廷祐吵醒了打算出去给他弄点吃的，结果被留宿在我屋的泰兰德野玫瑰拉住了听墙角。说实话我真没想到廷祐喜欢的是帝努，也真没想到两个人居然互相暗恋？？？我跟这几个人天天住在一起竟然不知道？？？难道是我太迟钝了？？？泰兰德野玫瑰还掏出了自己的小本本记上了，“队内第5对小情侣产生，依旧是极圈，粉丝们太辣鸡了，怎么做到每一对儿都磕错？？” 我就？？？我问野玫瑰咱队里还有哪几对儿，结果野玫瑰絮絮叨叨地用疼式倒桩给我把除了我17个人 (对没错，包括他自己) 之间的各种恩怨情仇都算了一遍。我震惊了，原来我不仅磕错了cp，还经常站错攻受... 我一边听着野玫瑰和我说一边瞳孔地震，可是一想到不只是我，李秀满老师也磕错了，突然心情变得有些舒爽。本来还觉得这几对儿能凑到一起也是不可思议，结果我们18个人一合体，我就 surprised pikachu face again，这糖也太隐蔽了！粉丝磕不到真的不是粉丝的错，是正主太小心了，这是拿显微镜也磕不到的糖啊我靠！

今天的我依然是没磕到正确cp却还是被队友拿糖糊了一脸强行捆在副驾驶上的钱锟。

tbc.

——————————————

[娜锟娜的后续 点进来继续收获快乐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129800)

[乐容乐的后后续 点进来继续收获快乐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870357)


End file.
